


put your hands on my shoulder, i'll put mine on your waist

by screwthatloveshit



Series: but i know in my heart, you're not a constant star [1]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i just needed some soft hallie fics so u know what? fuck it i'll make one myself, the society scenes but make it hallie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwthatloveshit/pseuds/screwthatloveshit
Summary: “It’ll be simpler in the long run if we don’t,” she says. She expects him to leave it, for him to leave her alone there at the bar, because she’s never been anything but a second choice and no one ever asks her something twice because she’s just not that important to their life.She doesn’t expect him to stay beside her, to see him smirk at her with his hand out for her to hold.or the scene where harry asks her to dance, and she agrees instead of refusing.





	put your hands on my shoulder, i'll put mine on your waist

**Author's Note:**

> i needed soft hallie fics so i decided to write one myself even though my writing is shitty but i hope you enjoy! also i think i'm going to make more follow up fics and make it a series of 'scenes the society have but make it hallie' so, again, enjoy!

He asks her to dance.

 

Allie’s brain momentarily shuts down, much to her dislike, because Harry Bingham just asked her to dance.

 

She doesn’t understand why it shocked her so much, it’s not like they didn’t spend the entire day together yesterday, with her ending up in his bed in the night. It’s not like she hasn’t been replaying the part where his fingers play with her hair over and over again in her head the entire day.

 

“Allie?” He nudges her, bringing her back to reality.

 

“It’ll be simpler in the long run if we don’t,” she says - despite her brain telling her to say YES, of course I’ll dance with you Harry! - forcing herself to drink from her glass so she can’t meet his eyes.

 

She expects him to leave it, for him to leave her alone there at the bar, because she’s never been anything but a second choice and no one ever asks her something twice because she’s just not that important to their life.

 

It’s why she’s already okay with Cassandra who left her out of the homecoming comittee, already forgave Will for ignoring her and hanging out with Kelly at the supermarket, because she’s just so used to it.

 

She doesn’t expect him to stay beside her, to see him smirk at her with his hand out for her to hold. “What are you doing?” She scoffs at him.

 

“Asking you to dance,” he shrugs. “Honestly Allie, I don’t really care anymore about what will happen in the future, so might as well dance with you and have fun.”

 

Allie tries not to show the smile that’s growing on her face, so she turns her head, her mouth opening to ask him why he couldn’t just dance with Kelly, but the sight of Kelly and Will dancing catches her eyes.

 

So she turns her head back to Harry, whose hand is still out for her to grab, and she does exactly that. “Okay,” she replies simply, biting a smile.

 

He looks surprised for a second but he regains his calm and takes her to the dance floor. He squeezes her hand twice as they make way, earning surprised looks from their peers, who couldn’t help but watch them.

 

They probably look like a high school trope coming to life – the bad boy and the bad boy’s enemy’s sister – but the alcohol has kicked in and frankly, she doesn't really give a shit anymore.

 

Not when Harry has his hands on her waist, holding her softly with his eyes on hers. Not when he has the biggest smile on his face as she puts hers on his shoulders. Not when he makes her feel like they’re the only two persons on Earth.

 

“Hmm,” she mumbles, closing her eyes. “I didn’t know you could slow dance.”

 

“Well why would I be asking you to slow dance if I don’t know how?”

 

She opens her eyes, grinning at seeing his eyes lighting up mischiveously. “Oh, so you’re only asking me to dance because you want to brag about your dancing skills? Is that how it is, Harry Bingham?”

 

She watches him laugh, his eyes crinkling in the process (she loves his eyes too much, she decides. It’s unhealthy to look at.). “Well, no,” he says.

 

She punches him playfully on the shoulder, “You’re not playing along.”

 

“I’m serious,” he laughs. “I asked you to dance because I wanted to dance with you, Allie Pressman.”

 

Her heart skips a beat.

 

“That’s not fair!” she splutters flusteredly. “You don’t just get to sweep my off my feet like that. Also, I don’t believe you. You probably asked me to dance because you saw Kelly dancing with Will. I’m always the second choice, I get it-“ his stare on her makes her stop her sentence, and she lowers her head.

 

She feels one of his hand leaving her waist, and a nudge on her chin, pushing her head up softly. “Seriously, Pressman. I know I say too many things that I don’t mean but I’m really telling the truth here,” he chuckles, his eyes soft on hers, and she gives him a relunctant smile. “Kelly and I broke up last night, after the whole fire commotion downtown.”

 

Allie doesn’t try to hide her surprise. “Are you okay?” she asks him so seriously, and he laughs again. “Stop laughing, I’m serious.”

 

“Of course I’m okay, Allie, geez,” he laughs again, and she punches him in the shoulder. “I broke it off with her actually. It’s not fair for the both of us if we have feelings for different people.”

 

Her chest feels warm, and she knows the reason isn’t the alcohol she drank that night. She knows the reason for it is the curly haired brunette in front of her, looking at her the same way he looked at her that night beside the pool after he called her peculiar and intense. She knows the reason for it is because he’s looking down at her so softly yet fiercely and she’s not quite sure how to make her heart stop beating so fast.

 

And yet she doesn’t budge. She doesn’t push him again, to tell her who is on his mind, because even though she knows, she doesn’t want to know even further. She’s perfectly content with this, with him holding her and her being so comfortable in his grasp and with him smiling down at her like she’s the only person in the world. She just stares at him, kisses his cheek and leans her head on his shoulder to hide the smile growing on her face.


End file.
